


A Relaxing Morning

by Karukos



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Karukos
Summary: A new dawn rises... Leona would have been happy about this description. However we do not focus on her in this short story but a pretty unlikely pair, spending their morning together.





	

With a relaxed face Leblanc laid in her bed. Her purple hair rested on a white pillow. Her breath moved at the tips of a flick of her hair. Her coat and the headdress were lying somewhere on the floor, besides that she was dressed in her usual attire. The morning sun sent its light through the open window, the very first rays. It illuminated her pale skin, giving it a mystique shine.

 

Ahri looked at this with a gentle smile on her face. Oh how cute she looked, now that she was sleeping. Not her usual cold distance or a sign of mischief that usually built up a distance to the fox. No, just a wonderful woman that laid there and slept.

Slowly the fox drew closer, gently wrapping her soft tails around the petite woman. Her hand drew over LeBlanc’s face her finger feeling the smooth skin under their tips. Just as she was about to come closer, just as she wanted to press her lips against her forehead, the Matron awoke. Sleepily she opened her eyes and froze instantly as she saw Ahri coming closer and closer.

“What do you think you are doing?” her calm voice ripped through the silence of this paradisiacal morning and with that the fox made a sudden jerk into a sitting position, her tails still wrapped around the deceiver. 

LeBlanc had opened her eyes, looking at Ahri with an angry expression. She didn’t flinch an eye, but in her gaze the fox could see her anger. It was nothing to mess with, that she was for sure. The fox, however, refused to back off. It was nice here, with tails and arms around the woman she loved, even though she was refused for now.

Collecting her courage, Ahri spoke up again: “No.” She felt blood rushing into her cheeks slightly, hiding them quickly under a cocky smile, that lured out a sigh from the deceiver. For a moment the pale woman looked at her foxy partner, who was now anticipating some kind of refusal. LeBlanc could be so shy at times. But they were alone, she didn’t understand it fully.

The Deceiver herself was a bit unsettled. It was not the first time that Ahri had sneaked into her bed and, as far as she guessed from the vixen’s daring personality, it wouldn’t be the last time. 

It had been a month by now that the fox had moved in with the Noxian, sharing a room in the Institute of War. It had been the little romantic exchanges between those two (admittedly more from Ahri’s side) while also keeping the Ionian from breaking several small locks on LeBlanc’s door.

However, since those times, the nine-tailed woman had constantly sneaked up on her, it had been bothersome for the Deceiver. She was not a woman to hide her features or dislike it to be fancied, but Ahri’s lack of tact in human society clearly troubled her.

The Deceiver turned around, closing her eyes again as she suddenly felt soft lips on her neck. A small smile curled on LeBlanc’s face as she felt the lips wander downwards towards her collar. Gently rising her hand towards the head of the vixen she petted her. Maybe it was not as bad as she had thought before… now she just had to teach her manners.  


End file.
